


Anonymous Brothers

by wsakuya



Series: Kink Fanfictions [37]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anonymity, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Oikawa, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Face-Fucking, Family Drama, Food Sex, Forbidden Love, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nipple Play, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phone Sex, Plot Twists, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Semi-public masturbation, Sexting, Sibling Incest, Somnophilia, Top Iwaizumi, humping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:50:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5535389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsakuya/pseuds/wsakuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tooru smiles and kisses the front of his phone before he decides to send Iwa-chan an audio tape, his voice so unrecognizable and quiet as he whispers, "I love you, Iwa-chan."</p><p>Without truly knowing who 'Iwa-chan' really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part l

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone and a merry Christmas!  
> This idea suddenly struck in my head a few days ago, and while I like the way it looks in my mind, Idk if I'm able to write it out as I'd like to.
> 
> If you know my other works, you should probably know that this is gonna end fucked up in the fuckested up ways lol
> 
> Please let me know what you think of this small introduction and the idea altogether. Because if you don't like it I'll probably cancel it :^)
> 
> Enjoy and have fun!
> 
> (ps yes I'm still alive thank you)
> 
>  **chapter warning:** masturbation involving food

'I want you inside me, fuck me open with your fat cock until I pass out,' he types into his phone, free hand thrusting a banana in and out of his hole.

Tooru tries to keep his mewls in because his brother is sitting right in the next room, probably studying or playing games.

He doesn't want to be heard, this high, vulnerable voice only meant for the person on the other end of the line.

The reply comes in.

'And I want to fuck you open, press you into the bed and spank your ass until it's red and swollen,' it says. 'God, I bet your asshole is so delicious and tight, gets so fucking wet around my dick...'

Tooru gasps and pushes the fruit further, deeper inside him where it's clenching and throbbing excitingly. He imagines strong fingers winding around his neck and choking him, taking his breath away as he's being filled by the hot, fat flesh of the other male.

'Do you want to know what I'm doing right now?' he asks and gets an immediate reply in return.

'Yeah, what...?'

'I'm fucking myself on a banana, imagining it's your fat cock fucking me hard and rough, and you make me cum so good...' 

'Oh, fuck, seriously? I wanna see it so bad, wanna see that banana shoved up your ass. But I bet it's never as big as my cock, I could tear you open'

Tooru chuckles, a gasp following as the tip of the fruit hits his soft spot, makes his toes curl and back lift up the bed, the thrust taking him by surprise. 

'I wish you were here, want you so bad, wish you could fuck me, Iwa-chan ♡'

"Iwa-chan," the boy gasps quietly — quiet enough so no one will hear — "I love you, Iwa-chan, want your cock, want you— Iwa-chan, plea—"

Tooru comes all over his stomach, hole clenching hard around the banana before it's loosening up again and popping out with a swift motion of his wrist. His body flexes and relaxes again, chest rising in heavy breaths and gasps.

With hair sticking to his sweaty forehead and brown eyes shining in the aftershock, he looks back at his phone to see Iwa-chan's latest message.

'You could never imagine how much I always long for you, for you and your body. If I could hold and fuck you at least once, that would be enough. Or even just a kiss...'

Tooru smiles and kisses the front of his phone before he decides to send Iwa-chan an audio tape, his voice so unrecognizable and quiet as he whispers, "I love you, Iwa-chan."

It's barely half an hour later, Tooru still lying naked and sweaty on his bed and exchanging sweet messages with Iwa-chan as it knocks heavily on the door, the voice of his brother Hajime resounding through the wood.

"What the fuck, Tooru, did you eat the last banana again!?"


	2. Part ll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime curses another time, then climbs onto the couch over his brother and reaches his arm out before something stops him in his tracks—
> 
> Because Tooru suddenly begins to shift, stretch his body and press his ass against Hajime's front.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all so sick, almost 80 kudos and 17 comments for a barely 500-word fic in how many days? two?
> 
> I'm so glad you're just as shameful as me lmao. the feedback I got made me so happy that I couldn't wait to post the next chapter even though I shouldn't lol, especially on my cousin's birthday. 
> 
> Forgive me for I have sinned.
> 
> since so many of you like this idea, I'm gonna continue it, but pls don't forget that my works are fucked up, like really fucked up (if you haven't read my other fics) and I just want to warn you that some things could be, well, quite disturbing — starting with this chapter.
> 
> pls tell me how it was lmao
> 
> **chapter warning:** semi-public masturbation, phone sex, somnophilia/rape!

"Good morning, Hajime-chan!" his brother chirps before he can take the first spoon of his soever morning corn flakes. A scowl spreads over Hajime's face as he sees Tooru walking into the kitchen, big smile and good mood as always.

It just keeps pissing him off, no matter how many times he sees it.

"Haven't I already told you not to call me that, asshole?" he hisses and fills his mouth with the chocolate-flavoured corn flakes.

His brother is always so irritating; always seeming like he knows things Hajime doesn't, always having that expression on his face as if he looked down on everyone around him — including Hajime himself. 

He hates that about Tooru.

"Oh, Hajime-chan, don't be so grumpy so early in the morning," Tooru sing-sangs as he pours himself a glass of orange juice.

He's wearing that goofy smile again he's been wearing for quite a while now which irritates Hajime to no end as well. And he's never saying anything, never saying why he's so happy or what is always getting him into such a good mood.

Hajime wishes he could punch him.

"Mom and Dad are already out?" the brown-haired asks and puts the used glass into the sink.

"Yeah, got a meeting early in the morning, probably won't come home before midnight," Hajime grunts back between his chewing and then drinks the remaining milk in the bowl.

There's a mischievous smile on Tooru's face for a split second Hajime feels like he shouldn't have seen; it's dirty and something else he can't quite make out before his brother returns to giving him that goofy grin.

"Well, I'll go ahead then!" he says without another explanation and leaves a suspicious Hajime behind. 

 

It's in the third lesson when Hajime decides that school is actually boring and he doesn't care much about what his teacher has to say that he checks his phone for new messages.

His heart skips an embarrassing beat upon realising that 'Oikawa' has sent him a text.

'Man, school is so boring, would rather ride your cock right now ♡'

The male swallows, swiftly looks up to check that the teacher isn't looking, and then replies back. 

'Same, I'm not even listening anymore, instead imagining fucking you open.'

'Aww, Iwa-chan, so bold~' Oikawa writes. 'God, you're starting to make me horny, stop that'

'No, but I always imagined bending you over my desk and fucking you until a teacher catches us,' Hajime writes and hopes that no one is realizing how his face is gradually turning hot, or his cock beginning to react.

'Oh, you're into that, Iwa-chan? I didn't know... but I'd love that, showing everyone how good you make me feel. How I'm begging you to go slower, but instead you start to fuck me harder until I black out'

Hajime licks his lips, and an idea strucks his head.

'Hey,' he types out. 'Can you leave class for a bit?'

 

"Oikawa, deeper, move them deeper—" he groans, hand on his cock moving roughly as he hears a gasp on the other side of the line.

"Iwa-chan—" he whines. "If I pushy my fingers deeper, I'm gonna come—"

"I told you to imagine they were mine. Do you think I would stop?" he asks as he's sitting in the boy's bathroom in a toilet stall, secretly hopes that no one will come inside.

Oikawa moans. "No, you would keep going, fuck your fingers into my ass until I've come all over myself—"

He would do exactly that, thrust his fingers inside up to the knuckles and watch the beautiful stretch of Oikawa's hole around him, so pink and soft and swollen.

Hajime jerks his cock harder as he listens to the other male's helpless mewls, how they're growing louder and higher, and Hajime knows the boy is close.

"Iwa-chan, want your cock— Want you to fuck me—" Oikawa cries and breathes roughly, the sound so delicious in Hajime's ears.

He wants to see that face, the blown expression and the drool overflowing out of his mouth as he begs to fuck him slower, but Hajime would have none of that. Instead he'd press him more aggressively against the toilet and fuck his cock inside that beautifully tight asshole as fast as he can.

"You're doing great, Oikawa, fucking yourself so good on your fingers," he groans and then looks down to his cock, sees the precum smeared all over, and he knows, only Oikawa can make him as wet, can make him cum so fast.

"Come for me, babe, imagine I'm shooting all my cum in your ass until you feel it filling your belly—"

"Iwa-chan, I'm coming— Oh God, Iwa-chan, your cock, I lo—ve i—t—"

Hajime hears a strangled sound to his ear as he watches his cock spurt out a string of cum, as his breath hitches for a moment and his chest tightens, and he just knows, Oikawa just came as well.

Oikawa sighs content after a few moments, and Hajime can hear the smile in his face as he says, "love you, Iwa-chan."

 

Soccer practice has gone longer than usual, and by the time he walks through the front door of his home, it's already dark outside. 

In the whole house the lights are out apart from the living room with the television turned on, throwing shadows all over the place.

Somehow he's not surprised to find his stupid brother lying on the couch and sleeping soundly while the TV is still showing another episode of Spongebob Squarepants.

"What an idiot," he quietly grunts before letting his bag fall to the floor and walking over to the couch to look for the remote control. 

Of course it's nowhere to be found but safely in Tooru's hands, clasped around it as if his life depended on it.

Hajime curses another time, then climbs onto the couch over his brother and reaches his arm out before something stops him in his tracks—

Because Tooru suddenly begins to shift, stretch his body and press his ass against Hajime's front. 

Even this light pressure makes him gasp, and he covers his mouth with his hand as he watches his brother unconsciously rub his ass against Hajime's slowly reacting cock.

"Idiot, what are y—" He wants to reach out and push Tooru away, but as his hand lays on his brother's rear, he instead pauses, his eyes like hypnotized as he feels that soft skin, how full and round it feels in his hand, even through the boxers.

Tooru seems to enjoy the touch, because he presses closer until Hajime doesn't do anything to stop him anymore, now merely watches his brother grinding against him excitedly.

Of course he's asking himself why he's not stopping this outrageous act, but as Tooru's boxers get pulled down a bit because of the friction, he bares his brother completely, feels the soft cheeks with his own hand and watches him move more sensual. 

"What a round ass," Hajime quietly whispers to himself before wondering how they would feel around his cock, stroking his hard length until he comes over the round fat.

He's not thinking as he does so, instead pulls his cock out and thrusts them in between the flesh.

"Fuck— This is good—" he groans quietly, breath falling rough out of his nose as he makes sure that Tooru didn't wake up, that he doesn't get caught while—

What exactly is he doing anyways?

Getting off by his brother's nice ass while he's asleep? It's not a bad thing, right? It's not like he thinks of fucking—

Hajime pauses and instead spreads the ass cheeks apart, his pupils widening in arousal as he sees Tooru's little twitching hole, as it's winking at him and practically inviting him in, as if it's saying, 'please, fuck me,' and for some weird reason Hajime wants to, wants to fuck his cock inside and rape his brother senseless.

But he's not like that, he's a good brother, he wouldn't do that.

—Right?

"Tooru," he whispers, his voice sounding so rough and out of breath as he presses the head of his cock against that beautiful hole. "Please wake up, stop me—"

But Tooru doesn't, and he doesn't either, slowly pushes his cock inside instead and is on one hand surprised that it's going in so well, but on the other hand can't be bothered about all that when he groans loudly as he feels those tight, hot walls around him, and he's never felt like that before, never so good, not even with Oikawa—

His skin prickles with sweat as he begins to thrust, his butt supported on the back of his feet as he fucks himself in and out slowly, every push followed by a pathetic moan.

This is too good, a feeling he's never felt before as he fucks his brother's hole like addicted.

"Tooru, wake up—" Hajime begs, and at this point he doesn't even know anymore why he wants Tooru to wake up. Does he want to be stopped and punished? Or rather see the exciting, arousing face of his brother while he's getting fucked?

Tooru is still asleep, merely weak moans leaving his mouth. But before he even has the chance to wake up, Hajime is coming, pulls out quickly and spurts all over Tooru's favourite alien shirt, staining it in white.

Hajime keeps jerking the last drops out, watches Tooru's hole gape in emptiness, how it's still desperately trying to find something that can fill it.

And as much as Hajime loves to do it again, no matter how wrong it might have been, as he hears the car of his parents drive into the garage, he can only think of escaping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> on a scale from one to jesus-fucking-christ, how disturbing was it?


	3. Part lll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh? What have we here, Hajime-chan?" Tooru asks mischievously and lets his hand ghost over his brother's crotch where a big bulge is visible through the pants. "Getting hard in your brother's bed? What a bad boy..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Jesus, the last week was the worst, I had to work every single day ;; which is the reason I'm only uploading the third chapter now.
> 
> I've been getting quite a few questions from you guys and am gonna answer them here again so everyone can know!
> 
> 1) Tooru is older than Hajime by one year and therefore already attending university  
> 2) the reason they can't figure out who the other is is because 'oikawa' and 'iwa-chan' are just nicknames. In this au they share another last name which I haven't thought of bc it's not really important to the plot
> 
> And of course, again a big thanks to you for eagerly writing comments and giving kudos, it really keeps me motivated to write the next chapters :^)
> 
> As always, please let me know what you think of it! Thank you! ♡
> 
>  **chapter warning:** semi-somnophilia, drunken sex, mildly dubious consent

With the sound of a door being thrown shut, Tooru jerks awake just in time to hear a car park in their garage.

His body is burning hot as he slowly sits up and looks around, the television turned on as always during his naps. But this time around he finds his underwear pulled down and his erect cock twitching angrily pushing against the couch, his back feeling weirdly sore.

"Weird... did I play with myself before falling asleep?" he asks and reaches behind to find his hole loosened up and slick, gaping as if he just fucked himself on three fingers.

But before he can wonder further, he hears his parents in front of the door, talking and taking out the keys, and somehow the only thing he can think of is turning off the TV and running upstairs into the bathroom. 

 

Hajime jerks up as he hears his parents calling him and his brother from downstairs, announcing that they're already back. He wishes he could greet them properly, but instead only a quiet reply passes his lips as he looks down to see his still hard cock, slick with his brother's body fluids. 

His hands are shaking as he reaches out to stroke himself, remembers the warmth and tightness of Tooru's hole, how it squeezed and embraced him with all its might, seeming like it never wanted to let go of him again. 

It was so good, so perfect, felt so indescribable that he would do it again if he could, wishes he could have seen Tooru's blown and red face, how those pink lips moan his name as he fucks his brother mercilessly into the bed.

"Fuck—" Hajime quietly curses and keeps stroking his hardened cock, twitching desperately as if it was searching for that gorgeous hole again, glide in and out of it and make it convulse around him.

He doesn't realize at first that someone sent him a text before his phone vibrates a second time.

He feels almost guilty when he reads Oikawa's name. Not only an hour ago he dreamt of fucking him, make him scream and come, but now he can only see his brother's face when he closes his eyes, sees that beautiful body under him and take it apart with his cock and hard thrusts.

Oikawa  
Iwa-chaaan ♡  
I'm so horny, want you to fuck me so bad~

His phone vibrates a third time as he sees Oikawa sending him a picture, and it almost takes Hajime over the edge as he sees Oikawa thrusting his fingers into his gaping hole.

'Fuck, what a gorgeous asshole, could fuck you right now, I'm so hard,' he replies, doesn't mention that he's already been hard because of his brother. He could never tell Oikawa what he just did, that he just raped his brother and came within minutes because it felt so good—

Hajime throws his head back and comes, jizzes all over his stomach and collapses onto the bed, chest rising in heavy breaths.

He clearly needs a drink.

 

When Tooru comes home the next day from college, he's beyond annoyed.

Not only has his Iwa-chan been acting weird towards him (for example not replying to his texts immediately or gotten on to his attempts at sexting), now even his brother is lying dead drunk on his bed, breath reeking of booze.

"Jesus, Hajime-chan, you stink!" Tooru says and holds his nose as he steps closer to the bed, Hajime completely passed out.

"I really don't care that you're drinking your ass off, but why sleep in my bed?" he asks angrily but of course gets no reply.

Tooru lets his bag fall to the floor and decides to at least flip Hajime onto his back before he plans to drool all over his precious pillow.

His brother mumbles a few incoherent words but apart from that stays quiet, only his breath audible in the quiet room.

"It's been a hard week for you too, huh? I could stomach a few drinks as well... or ten."

Tooru's mouth leaves a loud sigh as he sits down on to the bed beside his passed-out brother and watches his sleeping form before scanning his appearance. 

His eyes begin to widen and shine as he sees something he shouldn't have.

"Oh? What have we here, Hajime-chan?" Tooru asks mischievously and lets his hand ghost over his brother's crotch where a big bulge is visible through the pants. "Getting hard in your brother's bed? What a bad boy..."

He sticks his tongue out as his hand begins to put more pressure on the bulge, eyes watching closely how Hajime slowly opens his mouth, a quiet sigh escaping his lips.

"Oh, stupid Hajime-chan, you got yourself blackmailed for the rest of your life," Tooru grins as he pulls his phone out and Hajime's underwear down, about to take a picture and have forever a slave by his side before—

"Wow... I never thought it was that big..." he quietly murmurs as he puts his phone back down, instead reaches out and clasps his hand around his brother's cock, a shudder running down his spine as he feels the heat and hardness, feels it throbbing in his grasp. 

"Not bad, Hajime..."

Tooru has by this point completely forgotten about his phone and the blackmailing, instead bends down and inhales the strong scent, the scent of another man. He never would have thought that his brother is so— so— gorgeous, so big and fat that he could probably make someone come by simply putting it in.

Tooru can't help but press his lips against the puffy head, feel the warmth and the twitching at his mouth, how it's growing even harder as he quietly begins to lick the tip, laps like a little kitten at the slit before a few droplets ooze out and he tastes them, tastes the saltiness on his tongue as his head begins to spin and his lower body begins to turn hot.

"I'm impressed, Hajime-chan—" he gasps as he takes his brother's cock slowly past his lips, feels it filling his mouth and hitting the back of his throat, enjoys hearing the quiet gasps and mewls leaving his brother's lips.

Tooru closes his eyes as he gets more eager, completely forgets about time and circumstances as he bobs his head up and down, taking repeatedly that fat cock inside him.

The taste is so strong, so manly and delicious that he reaches behind and pulls his pants down, glad to feel that his hole is still slick from the afternoon when he tried to coax Iwa-chan into phone sex with him.

His fingers begin to ease inside, two at once as he swallows his brother's cock with joy, mewls around the hardness and strong scent.

"I'll probably regret doing this," Tooru says as he sits on his brother's lap, rubbing the hard cock between his cheeks before looking down to Hajime who's still unconscious but breathing heavily, chest rising and mouth panting as if he knew what was coming. 

But he probably doesn't, would most likely kill Tooru as the male slowly lowers his back, feels his brother's fat cock glide inside him and stretch him so good a banana could have never done.

"Oh— God, this is good—" the male mewls as Hajime's cock is pressing deep inside him, shaking and twitching and clearly enjoying the place it's at. 

"Hajime-chan, you've got a fine buddy down there," he laughs and then bites his lip as his hips begin to move, and he feels that hard rod gliding out of him and back inside, stretching and filling him just perfectly. 

It's throbbing and twitching, stroking along Tooru's insides and making them tighten even further with the gorgeous stimulation. 

"Hajime—" Tooru mewls and leans down, body moving steadily as he grabs his brother's face and licks excitedly his lips, loves how they're unconsciously opening and inviting him inside, and he does take the invitation, kisses Hajime's lips and licks his tongue while moaning loudly, at this point doesn't care that it's his brother he's riding and not some complete stranger he's met on the internet. 

'Iwa-chan's gonna be mad if he finds out that I'm fucking my brother right now,' Tooru thinks and can't help but laugh, but he's somehow always found his brother attractive in a sense, has seen those strong, muscular arms and would be lying if he said he never imagined to be embraced by them at least once.

"Hajime— Wake up, please— Look what your big brother is doing to you," he mewls and kisses him again, in that moment feels Hajime stirr under him as is eyes slowly open and he begins to respond to the kiss.

"Hajime-chan, look what I'm doing— Can you feel where your cock is?" the male asks excited and sees Hajime's still blown pupils look up to him, knows clearly that his brother is still dead drunk and not quite understanding what's happening right now.

"Tooru—?" Hajime drunkenly murmurs and then gets cut off as Tooru kisses him again. 

"Hajime, your cock is inside me— You're fucking your brother and it feels so good—" Tooru mewls and begins to move rougher, hips slapping against hips and cock thrusting faster in and out, and he feels Hajime begin to move as well from underneath him, stirrs his lower body and pounds into his brother. 

"Hajime-chan, harder please— Fuck your big brother harder—"

Hajime's blown eyes close again as Tooru licks into his mouth, hands grabbing that beautiful ass and thrusting it down on his cock, can't stop his movements as Tooru can only cling to his strong arms at this point.

"Jesus, you're really loving this— Fuck me harder—" the brown-haired mewls, mouth wide open and body limp as he lets his brother take the lead, as Hajime fucks mercilessly inside him from underneath. 

"Tooru—" Hajime manages to breathe as his head starts to spin harder, and he's not sure whether it's from the alcohol or the excitement he's feeling in his body.

He's not so sure what he's doing right now either, can only think of that burning tightness around his cock and the sweaty body on top of him as he comes without a warning, spurts inside his brother's hole with a strangled sound and hears him scream as he comes as well with Hajime's name on his lips.

Tooru feels it throb and squirt inside him, feels his brother's hot cum fill him deliciously before collapsing on top of him, cock slowly slipping out of his gaping hole with the cum following. 

"Hajime-chan, good—" he gasps and licks the bobbing Adam's Apple in front of him, body burning hot and breath pistoling out of him roughly. "Fuck me again please—"

But as he looks up to hope for a reply from his brother, Hajime has long passed out.


	4. Part lV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh God I'm laughing so hard rn. Ao3 didn't let me upload the whole chapter BECAUSE I PUT A FUCKING EMOJI IN OIKAWAS MESSAGE I CANT BREATHE
> 
> anyway sorry for the confusion here's the whole chapter oh God this is too hilarious and u guys thought I was trolling omg
> 
> SORRY!!!!

The sun is blinding his eyes as he finally awakes, slept better than never before. 

Hajime doesn't remember what kind of dream he had, but he wouldn't mind seeing it again. 

As he turns to his right to reach for his phone, he sees an incoming message from Oikawa which makes his heart skip a beat for a moment.

Oikawa  
Good morning, Iwa-chan, hope you slept well?

It's somehow ridiculous that he's still getting excited over a text from a stranger whose face he's never seen before, but if he and Oikawa are not sexting or talking about lewd stuff, they get along really well. So well that Hajime wouldn't mind them having no sex at all and instead just talking or kissing, laughing together and all the things a couple would normally do.

But on the other hand he feels guilty for having these thoughts, because he indirectly already cheated on Oikawa with his own damn brother. 

In that moment Tooru knocks on the door and invites himself inside, a wide grin over his face.

"Good morning, Hajime-chan, slept well?" he asks and walks into the room.

Somehow, Hajime really dislikes that mischievous smile on his face, and he frowns.

"What do you want?"

"Oh, don't be like that, Hajime-chan!" Tooru laughs and sits down on the bed, a bit too close to Hajime's taste. "You know what we haven't done in a really long time?" There's a pause before Tooru says excitedly, "A brothers' night!"

Somehow, Hajime doesn't like that idea, considering the last time what happened when the two of them were alone at home.

"Yeah, and there's a reason for that," he says and throws the covers off of him to get out of bed. "I don't wanna spend more time with you than necessary."

He doesn't see the look Tooru is giving him as he pulls his shirt off to change into a clean one.

"Come on! I'm sure it will be fun!" 

If Hajime listened closer, he would have heard the dark tone in Tooru's voice. 

 

He doesn't know how he ended up in this situation, but somehow he and Tooru are now sitting on Hajime's bed with the newest anime series playing on TV while drinking a six-pack of canned beer.

Tooru seems to be enjoying himself, drinking and laughing at every single joke the characters are making on the show, no matter how bad they are.

Buy Hajime can't concentrate on that as he thinks of the smartest way he can talk himself out.

It's difficult to think straight while having Tooru's shoulder pressed against his or their naked knees occasionally bumping against each other.

He watches his brother's Adam's Apple bob with each swallow of beer and can't help but drink more as well to get rid of these dangerous thoughts.

But Hajime should have thought further because the alcohol in his blood makes it only worse, and instead he presses more against his brother and thinks of touching him, tearing off his clothes and raping him again. 

Hajime stares too long at his body that Tooru eventually notices and pushes his face in his brother's sight.

"What are you staring at so intensely, Hajime-chan?" he asks innocently and coaxes his head. "Hm?"

The male averts his eyes and turns red, hoping it looks like it's from the alcohol instead of his own brother's body. "Yo—you're way too skinny, that's unhealthy—!"

That's the first excuse he can think of, and somehow it even sounds plausible, because Tooru is skinny, so pale and thin, but what he doesn't think of is Tooru pulling up his shirt and stroking over his firm stomach, revealing a glimpse of his nipple.

"Am I really that skinny?" he asks, looking down on himself and missing his brother licking hungrily his lips. 

Hajime is luckily smart enough to just play along and say, "yeah, look at you!"

He can't help but run his hand over Tooru's stomach, albeit a bit roughly as to not raise suspicion.

Tooru shudders and bites his lip as he feels his brother's rough palm touching him, can't help but remember the way he held his ass only yesterday, how Hajime fucked him down on his cock.

Tooru unconsciously reaches for Hajime's hand and keeps it on his stomach, rough and hot as it is.

"I'm not skinny, Hajime-chan, you can barely feel my ribs," he says, "Look."

Tooru guides his brother's hand higher until they're stroking over his chest, slowly rubbing his nipples.

"Can you, Hajime-chan?" he asks and shudders. "Can you feel them?"

Hajime gulps, feeling the stiff nipples of his brother. His breath turns rougher as his finger circles around one of them.

"No, I can't," he whispers and doesn't notice when Tooru lets go of his hand to take his shirt off completely.

But even then he keeps stroking and rubbing, watches how the buds get harder and harder with each brush of his fingertips.

He can feel Tooru's hot breath on his skin as he gets closer until his tongue licks experimentally at one of his brother's nipples. And it makes him scared of what he's about to do before he feels Tooru's hand run through his hair as if encouraging him and telling him to keep going, and he does, latches on and takes one bud into his mouth, suckles leisurely at it like a baby at its mother's breasts.

"Hajime—" Tooru mewls weakly and leans against the wall, splays his legs so Hajime can sit in between.

He feels his brother's wet, fat tongue sucking and licking him, arousing him so immensely that he lifts his ass to hump against Hajime's crotch, triumphantly feeling the big bulge there.

"Good, Hajime, keep sucking your brother's tits," Tooru moans while breathing in the scent of his brother's hair. "Make them nicely wet."

Hajime pulls off, a string of spit connecting his lips and the red, swollen nipple before taking the other into his mouth. His eyes are closed, pure bliss showing on his face as he licks his brother's chest, milks the little buds to his heart's content while his hands reach around and begin to molest Tooru's ass, squeezes the soft cheeks and remembers the feeling, how he fucked that gorgeous hole and came in an instant.

Tooru jerks hard as Hajime graces one nipple with his teeth, legs jolting and hitting a can of beer that was still sitting on the bed.

Its content spills over the whole floor, and Tooru jerks up.

"Goddammit!" he curses and crawls on all fours to the edge off the bed. "I'm sorry, Hajime-chan, I didn't mean t—"

His breath hitches as he feels his brother's crotch against his ass, meanwhile Hajime stripping off his shirt and revealing his strong, muscled arms.

He slowly pulls down the zipper of his pants, his other hand pulling down Tooru's pants as well. 

And he leans forward and whispers into Tooru's ear, "I want to fuck that tight ass, Tooru, wanna fill it with my cum until you're full, until you can't live without my cock in your needy hole."

His breath is hot on Tooru's ear, those dirty, low words making him shudder and mewl, and all he can do is swallow and nod his head.

"Please, Hajime," he whimpers and closes his eyes.

"Fuck me—"


	5. Part V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His voice is needy, frustrated and just so impatient. He has Hajime right by him, but the brother chooses only to watch instead of having his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They finally do the do.
> 
> You're welcome.

"Please, Hajime, fuck me—"

Tooru opens his eyes, their gazes locked, the desperation and lust so obvious in their expressions, how they're longing for each other while clearly knowing that this is wrong.

But it can't be helped. The brothers are crazy for each other.

Hajime pulls down Tooru's pants roughly, can't help but growl at the sight of that gorgeous, pink hole — how it's twitching weakly, calling for him, begging him to come closer.

He leans down, spreads the cheeks with his thumbs and watches mesmerized the small rim, catching every movement and breath. He enjoys and loves how it's longing for him, reacting more eager as hot puffs fall out of his mouth right on to the cold, sensitive skin.

"Please, Hajime," Tooru quietly begs as he reaches behind him to show off his hole, stretches the rim with his index and middle finger and gives his brother a perfect view. "Don't make me wait, you bully..."

His voice is needy, frustrated and just so impatient. He has Hajime right by him, but the brother chooses only to watch instead of having his way.

"Keep it stretched for me," is all Hajime says before he finally begins to eat his brother out.

His tongue traces around the rim once before dipping the tip inside, feeling the hot, clenching walls around him and sucking on his flesh.

Tooru whines helplessly, the hand that is holding himself open trembling, and he's not sure how long he can hold out with his brother finally touching him like he's wanted to.

"Fuck— Delicious hole—" Hajime groans, wipes his tongue along the hot, fleshy walls, tastes the sweetness as he listens to his brother's uncontrollable mewls. 

Tooru lets go of his hole and reaches farther behind him, tugging at Hajime's hair and urging him to go deeper, to lick him even rougher than he already does.

"Lick it all clean, Hajime-chan—" he breathes playfully, back bending as his brother hooks his index fingers into the rim and stretches it prettily. "Make your big brother nicely loose—"

Hajime loses himself in the sensation and the sweet taste, shortly withdraws to pull one of Tooru's balls into his mouth instead, filling himself with the soft flesh and sucking on it leisurely. 

Tooru gasps and tugs at his cock, feels it dripping and twitching with the eager caressing of Hajime's tongue.

"Hajime, please, want your dick inside me, please," he whines again, his chest rising jerkingly in quick breaths.

His thread of patience is about to snap, not able to wait any longer, wants to have his brother finally inside him just like yesterday. 

It feels like it's been so long, wants his brother to fuck him to refresh his memories of that gorgeous feeling to be filled up to the brim by his own sweet, little brother. 

"You want me so bad?" Hajime asks as he thrusts two of his fingers into Tooru's hole, stretching so easily around him.

It's so incredibly soft, never would have imagined it to be like that, to mouth at him so hungrily and yearn for him in such a blunt way.

It's so much different than the last time. Now his brother is openly yearning for him.

"Yes, please, I want you so bad. Please, fuck your big brother, I beg you—" Tooru gasps desperately, a whine escaping his lips as Hajime bats his hand away to tug at his brother's cock as well. 

"If Mom and Dad find out, we'll be in trouble."

"They won't find out..."

"But somehow I want them to," Hajime breathes and finally pulls his fingers out, licks off the juice and then wraps his hand around his aching, swollen cock. "I want them to see how well we're getting along now, how you beg for your little brother's cock without feeling ashamed, and how I'm fucking you just as shamelessly," he groans and lines his cock up with Tooru's entrance, being surprised by his own words.

He imagines how their parents would react if they saw them, maybe walk in on them one day, completely naked as on the day they were born with Hajime fucking slowly into Tooru who would sit on his lap, moving his hips lewdly.

"We can tell them if you want to," Tooru grins, the idea sounding so wrong but arousing at the same time.

Hajime slowly breathes out, presses his hips against his brother's as he leisurely drives inside. His head lies on Tooru's back as he tries to keep himself from coming right then and there, his muscles tensing.

Tooru's mouth falls open as he's feeling his brother shift his weight on to his body, his hole being filled fully with hard, burning flesh.

"Hajime's cock—" he mewls, a big grin over his face. "You're inside me—"

He has to pull himself together as well as Hajime grabs his hips and begins to dive into him in a slow pace. His back is bent, ass pushing against Hajime's front as he tries not to come this very second. 

But it's so difficult. He feels his brother pulse inside him, naked veins breathing against his tight walls. And he feels everything — from Hajime's puffy, leaking head to the thick length that is easily filling him, opening him up and stimulating his walls with each stroke.

"Does it feel good?" Hajime asks breathlessly as he leaves wet licks and kisses over his brother's pale back. His cock is shaking hysterically with each thrust, but it feels just so good — having his brother underneath him like he's always wanted to, being embraced by that tight hole that seems to never want to let go of him.

Tooru nods, lips parted as heavy breaths leave his mouth, suddenly the whole room to hot, his body temperature rising with every fill of his hole.

"The best," he mewls, feels Hajime's lips by his neck, soft and wet as they kiss and lick his heated skin. "Go faster, Hajime, fuck me, fuck your big brother—"

Hajime growls again, his grip tightening on the small waist as he listens eagerly to the command, his hips beginning to move rougher.

"Don't worry, that's what I planned from the start," he growls and digs his teeth into Tooru's neck, marking and claiming him, as if to show the world that this gorgeous boy is already taken, taken by his very own brother. "Fuck you so hard you'll pass out, your hole drooling with my cum—"

The bed begins to creak and shake as Hajime pushes rougher, fucking his brother in hard, brutal thrusts and making him scream out loudly, his voice echoing through the whole house.

Tooru's body is shaking too much, arms giving in as his face slumps into the bed and he can barely manage to keep his legs upright. But he doesn't have to worry because Hajime is holding him up properly, guiding his body back onto his brother's cock with every brutal thrust.

He bites into the sheets, his voice too loud, too embarrassing that he tries to muffle it down. But Hajime notices, reaches around to hook his fingers into Tooru's mouth and keep it open, wanting to hear more of those lewd, beautiful cries leaving his brother's mouth.

"Don't you dare keep quiet now," Hajime snarls, pulling out Tooru's tongue with his fingers and playing with it. "Not when I'm finally fucking you like I've wanted to—!"

Tooru mewls and closes his eyes, licking needily Hajime's hand that is entering him deep.

"M'sorry— sorry—" Tooru cries, eventually finding the strength again to reach below him, stroke his cock with both hands as his brother increases his tempo, thrusts so brutally Tooru would have collapsed long ago if it weren't for Hajime's strong arms holding him up.

"You have no idea how much I wanted this, how much I wished to fuck you—" Hajime growls and digs his teeth into Tooru's skin again. "I even raped you while you were asleep—"

Tooru's eyes widen, in time his hole tightening visibly around his brother's pulsing cock fucking into him, and he jerks his own cock harder, mouth opening wide as Hajime still caresses his tongue.

"That was you—" he mewls and mouths at Hajime's fingers. "Bad, bad Hajime— Raping your brother like that—"

"But you seemed to enjoy it, were so tight around my cock that I came right away—" Hajime feels his thrusts slow down, getting clumsier as he tries to keep himself from bursting, but it's too hard for him, too soft and tight and wet around his fat cock that he can't hold himself back no more.

"Want you to come inside me, Hajime, fill me with your cum and make my belly full, make me yours—" Tooru cries out as his cock begins to stiffen, the pain too big to hold out any longer.

"You're already mine, dumbass—" With one last thrust and a bite to Tooru's neck, Hajime relaxes, cock jerking out shots of cum into his brother's raw hole, finally filling it with his seed.

Tooru lifts off the bed, his scream resonating through every single room, probably even reaching their neighbours as he feels Hajime coming inside him, following soon after on to the sheets before his legs finally give in and he collapses on to bed, Hajime falling right on top of him and both breathing roughly. 

"Your cum, it's so deep inside me..." Tooru says and smiles, feeling happily the juice slowly dripping out of him as Hajime slips out.

The brother leaves sloppy licks and kisses over his back, suckling on all of the teeth marks he left on Tooru's body.

"We're not done yet. You know that, right?" Hajime asks, hardening cock stroking over Tooru's hole again. 

Tooru can't help but grin wider as his brother slides back inside a second time, his mouth opening wide.

"Yes, please, fuck me, Hajime—"

 

They hear the front door unlocking in the middle of the night, their parents quietly sneaking in as not to weak them.

But instead of sleeping, Tooru is leisurely riding his brother's cock, body covered in bite marks and hickeys all over.

"Mom and Dad are back," he breathes, a gasp escaping his lips as Hajime's cock strokes over his prostate, little sparks running through his hips up to his chest.

"Yeah, you gotta be quiet now," Hajime whispers and smooths his thumb over Tooru's bruised ass, his fingerprints spread over the burning skin. "Can you do that?"

Tooru grins and reaches down to brush his hand over Hajime's firm chest, muscles so strong and visible.

"Only if you keep my mouth busy," he says and leans down, stroking the tip of his nose over his brother's own before their lips finally touch, pushing against another meekly, and Tooru can't help but press closer.

"If there's no other way," Hajime grins and firmly kisses his brother.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He feels the hot puffs ghosting over his bare skin, tickling and exciting him at once as he throws his head to the side, Hajime’s lips right at his throat, caressing him with his lips in sloppy kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, I'm alive, no, the story's not progressing. this is kinda a small apology for not posting anything in forever
> 
> this is just basically hajime and tooru doing the frick frack, u welcome

Quiet rustling of the sheets and the creaking of the bed gives them away as they're hiding under the blankets with Hajime on top of him.

He feels the hot puffs ghosting over his bare skin, tickling and exciting him at once as he throws his head to the side, Hajime’s lips right at his throat, caressing him with his lips in sloppy kisses.

Tooru’s sweaty hands are roaming all over his brother's back, so broad and firm as he's digging his fingernails into the bronze skin, another gasp leaving his mouth.

He feels Hajime driving into him in a steady pace, almost professional the way his hips circle and thrust, filling Tooru up entirely.

“You're so good at this– God–“ Tooru breathes, his hands wandering up into Hajime’s hair to at least hold on to something.

His head is spinning, filled with heat alone as his brother presses closer and closer, pushing him into the mattress.

Hajime can't help but grin into Tooru’s neck, his tongue lashing out to lick along the salty throat of his brother, his hips picking up the pace.

“You don't have to call me God, Hajime is fine,” he jokes, lips tracing up to his brother's lips, licking at them experimentally before Tooru opens up and invites him inside.

As Hajime deliciously plays inside his brother's mouth, his hands wander lower, down Tooru’s back until he reaches that soft ass he loves so much, takes a cheek in each hand before heaving him up slightly, therefore creating a better angle to thrust easier inside.

“Wh–what about Daddy though?” Tooru laughs as Hajime returns to suck on his throat. “Would Daddy like that?”

“Shut up–“ Hajime hisses, but Tooru can clearly feel the twitch and jerk his brother's cock does as he says it.

“Daddy, fuck me– Fuck your boy real good–!”

Hajime curses again, his tongue thrusting back into his brother's mouth as to shut him up as his movements speed up, the slapping of skin echoing through the room, but not loud enough that their parents could hear.

Tooru keeps crying out with each thrust, the stimulation now too much as he's holding on to his brother for dear life, and it feels too good, Hajime hitting so deep and so rough that he already feels the heat boiling up in his belly.

“God– Daddy– Hajime–“

“How about you choose one name, dumbass,” Hajime pants, fingernails digging into Tooru's soft ass, pressing him as close as he can as he's fucking almost brutish into his brother.

“You're getting so tight, babe, feeling good?” Hajime grins, lips leaving sloppy kisses along Tooru's throat before he tugs on Hajime’s hair and pushes their lips together, Tooru's legs clamped around his waist and letting him do as he likes.

“Yes, feel good– Love you, love you–“ Tooru gasps, arms wrapped around Hajime’s neck and having him trapped against his own sweaty body.

Hajime smiles into their sloppy kiss.

“Love you too, babe,” he says, eventually speeding up as fast as he can. “Gonna cum inside you now, spurting it deep.”

“Yes, God– Cum inside me, fuck it into me, want it so bad– Hajime–“

Tooru stills as his body tightens up, cock spitting as he feels his brother filling him up with his hot load, pushing everything out and deep into him.

Hajime groans, lifts both him and Tooru off the bed as the pressure is too much and he cums, feels it shooting out of him and coating his brother's hot walls.

He takes a few more thrusts, trying to get his cum deeper in hopes it stays inside as he finally pulls out, watches Tooru's agape hole twitching upon feeling the emptiness.

“Come here,” Tooru says with his arms wide open, and Hajime knows what he wants, walks up on his knees until he's sitting on his brother's face, leisurely holding on to the messy hair as he's thrusting himself past the plump lips, a content sigh escaping him.

“You always know what I want,” Hajime breathes, watches his cock disappear inside Tooru's mouth as he thrusts leisurely.

Tooru sucks out the last remaining drops rolling out of his brother's tip before pulling off.

“Because I know you the best,” he grins and licks his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment please :^)


End file.
